<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>McQueen Dream! [ART] by LemonYellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225880">McQueen Dream! [ART]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow/pseuds/LemonYellow'>LemonYellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inception (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, M/M, Suit Porn, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow/pseuds/LemonYellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Arthur in an embroidered Alexander McQueen suit!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Eames (Inception)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>McQueen Dream! [ART]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts">swtalmnd</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/gifts">kate_the_reader</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532619">Red</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader">kate_the_reader</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On Tumblr Amy inspired Kate to write a ficlet, and after I read it I just kept thinking Arthur and Eames needed a wedding portrait. Now there is suit porn for all! :)</p><p>Medium is India Ink and Photoshop!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, I added the draft because its my favorite!</p><p>Lemon-Yellow on <a href="https://lemon-yellow.tumblr.com/"> tumblr! </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>